Sólo una batalla
by Lampha
Summary: Saber que sólo sirves para matar... ¿Cómo afectaría eso a tu mente?


Bueno, esto está situado cuando los Millefiore empiezan a dar problemas, y apenas empieza la guerra. Así me lo imagino yo, al menos. Más que ser romántico, he querido captar la relación de capitana y maestra de Lal. Dios bendiga a la creadora (Akira Amano) de esta serie, y me bendiga a mi por no haber a creado, que sino... Me conformo con quemaros a vosotros los ojos. Pero con cariño :)

* * *

Cientos de cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. Cáscaras de lo que antes eran hombres y mujeres, llenos de sueños, de emociones, de vida. Sus rostros son como un macabro museo de máscaras. Algunas están llenas de orgullo. Para ellas, no hay muerte más digna, y lucen orgullosas de haber tenido ese honor, de haber cumplido con su deber.

Otras, sorprendentemente pocas, están llenas de terror. Terror no solo hacia la muerte, sino a lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer, a lo que ellas mismas habían sido capaces de hacer.

Un gran número de máscaras mostraban pena, añoranza, y sobre todo, arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento por no haberle dado un último abrazo a un amigo, una última palabra a su hijo, un último beso a su mujer.

Y, por último, esparcidas y llamativas como un rosal en un campo de girasoles, había máscaras silenciosas, resignadas, indiferentes a la masacre que sus compañeras contaban. Ellas eran diferentes. Las demás contaban un trágico suceso; contaban el dolor de perder a un amigo; contaban cómo era la confusión de la lucha, el sentimiento de vengar y de ser vengado. Pero ellas no. Ellas contaban mucho más. Contaban historias azarosas, llenas de pena y dolor. Contaban historias de hombres cuya única salida había sido la muerte, en la desesperación de escapar de esa realidad.

Pero dejémonos de esas marionetas, de esas máscaras, dejemos en paz a las almas de esos hombres que no dieron la cara por su líder, sino por su patria. Por ti, y por otros. Y vayamos a un campamento en uno de los extremos de ese páramo, donde los pocos supervivientes se agazapaban a la luz de una fogata. Ojos vacíos, dirigidos al fuego. Mentes perdidas en su propio mundo.

Entre ellos, me encontraba yo, un italiano de ojos brillantes como el mar y de sonrisa tan hermosa como la aurora. Pero ese día, mi sonrisa se había desvanecido, y mis ojos, opacos, vigilaban la figura que se encontraba tumbada bajo las ramas de un sauce, aparentemente observando las estrellas.* Tras una larga meditación, decidí acercarme a ella, y tumbarme a su lado. Giré la cabeza, grabando en su mente eso rasgos que tan bien conocía, una vez más. Y entonces, ella se sentó contra el tronco, se oyó un leve susurro, y sus manos empezaron a hacer algo. Me fijé en que lo que en un principio me había parecido una rama o algo parecido en las manos de Lal, era en realidad su espada. La que cuidaba como su propia hija, y la cual solo yo había visto como la usaba. Decir que Lal era el Cid sería reducir sus habilidades a una mota de polvo. Y ni siquiera sabía que la había traído, lo cual me produjo un amargo sabor de boca, al pensar que no había confiado en mí. Y en ese mismo instante, esa espada sanguinaria que, según me contó, era regalo de su padre y dejó de usar cuando entró en la milicia, estaba siendo usada para pelar una ramita de madera. Ni siquiera para tallar un tocón, lo cual habría creado una obra de arte, no, sino para "pelar" una rama.

- Estás cortando una rama con tu espada

- ¿Y? – dijo Lal mirándome sin comprender-

-¿Eso no es incorrecto? –pregunté. Ladeó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

-¿Te refieres a que solo debería usarla para luchar?

La miré como si eso fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Y lo era.

-Mi espada es afilada –dijo-. Es una herramienta. La llevo siempre conmigo, ¿cómo va a ser incorrecto que la utilice?

-Parece irrespetuoso –aclaré.

-Respetas algo cuando le das buen uso –replicó ella-. Tal vez pasen años hasta que salga de la milicia y vuelva a pelear con la espada. ¿Qué hay de malo en que, entretanto, corte ramitas y zanahorias con mi espada? –Se puso seria-. Llevar una espada toda la vida, sabiendo que solo sirve para matar… -Meneó la cabeza-. Mírate a ti, por ejemplo. Eres un soldado, y eres mi alumno –Dijo esto afirmándolo, como si no fuese solo mi situación, sino que formase parte de mi naturaleza-. Hoy, ambos hemos matado. ¿A cuántos has matado tú? –Me preguntó, con un tono infantil, cómo si se lo estuviese preguntando una niña-

-A muchos

-¿Cuántos es muchos?

-No sé, 12, 13…

-Cuando matas, uno es mucho –me miró fijamente, retándome a contradecirla- Pero tu sabes que puedes hacer más que matar. Sabes que dibujas bien, que te gusta la química, que eres muy bueno reparando objetos… -Su tono se dulcificó, mirándome como mira una madre a su hijo cuando trata de explicarle qué es la muerte-. Si supieras o tan solo creyeses que únicamente sirves para matar, ¿cómo afectaría eso a tu mente? Sería espantoso.

Dirigí la mirada al cielo, recapacitando sobre las palabras de mi maestra. Desde ahí todavía se podía oler la sangre, se podía sentir el fragor de la batalla. Recordaba, en un maremágnun de sonidos, movimientos, y colores difusos, toda la lucha. Y ojala no lo recordase.

-¿Por qué me enseñas esta lección ahora?

-Porque eres joven, pero experimentado. Conoces el dolor de una bala, de perder a un compañero, la angustia de encontrarse al borde del precipicio. Es ahora cuando debes aprender esta lección. Si te la hubiese enseñado antes, no lo hubieses entendido. Pero sobre todo, porque esta vez no es el derrotar a un pequeño bando enemigo. Esta vez estás metido hasta las cejas en algo mucho más grande.

**Porque hemos ganado una batalla, no la guerra.**


End file.
